Many commercial database management systems (DBMs) currently exist on the market. Each database system has advantages and disadvantages associated with its particular implementation and architecture. For example, one database system may use in-memory databases, that may have better performance times compared to other database systems implemented using a disk storage design. However, in-memory databases generally may have a smaller memory storage compared to that of disk storage databases due to higher costs and associated technological constraints. In order to enhance overall database system capabilities, users may prefer to utilize a heterogeneous database system, composed of, for example, a hybrid of an in-memory database and a disk storage database. Backup and recovery are often needed to maintain and operate reliable and flexible database systems. Each particular database system may typically contain implementation and design specific backup and recovery strategies.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.